Beowulf Galahad
|epithet = Beowulf the Knight |jva = Tomokazu Sugita |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 400,000,000}} |}} Introduction Beowulf Galahad is a knight/crusader who originates from East Blue. He decides to become a pirate when he was outwitted by Arsene Abagnale and convinced that his skills would be of more use as a pirate, and that he'd be able to spread more good if he was on the high seas. Appearance Beowulf has black hair with parted bangs slightly covering his right eye and blue eyes. He's muscular and wears special knight armor that accompanies his long crusader sword well. Powers and Abilities Hallowed Retribution Beowulf's own style that utilizes dials and swordsmanship to make his attacks look to have a holy aura about them. He uses this style to intimidate and burn his foes. Singing Razor Beowulf's extremely long sword that his crewmates make fun of occasionally. It has dial technology inside it that allows him to use Hallowed Retribution, along with allowing him to reach enemies farther away. Haki Beowulf can only use the standard 2 Haki, but his strongest is Armament Haki, which he uses on his sword to help it not break in combat as it is long and thin Personality Beowulf is very justice oriented and will not commit wrongdoings or atrocities willingly. As a crusader and knight, he will also generally do his best to end people who do malevolent things. However, he is loyal to a fault and will trust in the things that Arsene does, even if they seem to be malevolent at the time. He also gets flustered easily if he's put into an embarrassing situation History Beowulf was brought up in a group of warriors, the leader being his father. His father taught him the way of the sword and haki, however it was his aunt that gave him his dial gear which he invented Hallowed Retribution with. When he was 16, he was considered a man, and his father wanted him to take over the group as leader, but Beowulf had a different idea in mind. He had planned to leave the group in order to pursue his idea of justice. The group of warriors he grew up with were nothing but a skilled group of mercenaries and would work for coin. He wanted to save the weak from the evil, and his father disagreed, saying he'd be no better than a marine. After heated debate, Beowulf left and has done his best as a crusader ever since. Notoriety To an extent, the marines and the navy respect Beowulf as a warrior and his moral standpoint. However, because he sides with and acts with Arsene, he's also on the zero tolerance list. Civilians see Beowulf as a hero whenever he comes in, and they shower him with respect. Other pirates look down on him or don't take him seriously because they think he's a goody two shoes. Beliefs and Dreams Beowulf believes there is some benevolent deity watching everything and guiding his actions towards the path of victory and righteousness. He someday wishes to make the world peaceful under his just actions. Weaknesses Beowulf gets very easily flustered if something embarrassing happens to him, such as crashing into someone's market stall and destroying the merchandise. Category:Pirate Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen Category:Knight